James and Lily their wedding
by loonylovebottom
Summary: I dont own any of these characters, J.K Rowling does. I hope you enjoy it xx
1. Chapter 1

'James' Lily whispered, 'wake up.'

James turned on his side to face his beautiful redheaded fiancé. 'Morning beautiful' he said smiling.

'I can't believe we are getting married tomorrow' she said squeezing James' hand.

'I know' he yawned kissing her head softly. The both climbed out of bed and went downstairs to find James' Sirius Black sitting at the kitchen table.

'Bout' time you two' laughed Sirius.

'Padfoot' said James and Lily together.

'Mmm' he muttered taking a bite out of an apple.

'What are you doing here' James groaned.

'Well it's nice to see you too!' Smiled Sirius, 'if you must know I came to give Ev- uhh Lily something.'

'And what would that be?' asked James rudely.

'Never you mind' he said passing a book to Lily, 'well, bye' he disapperated. 'What is it?' he asked.

'A photo album' she giggled. 'Hmmm'

'What?' he said quickly, he knew she was looking at an embarrassing photo of him. She held the album up and said 'you were so cute back in your first year'

'Really, he put that photo in it' he asked examining the photo the 11 year old boy smiling widely wearing his Gryffindor robes.

She laughed and turned the page showing James flying in the Quidditch stadium at Hogwarts on one page and James flying Lily around on his broom on the other. She closed the book and poured herself a coffee. The rest of the day dragged by, at eight thirty James packed his bag and sat on the bed waiting for Lily. After about three minutes she walked in and sat on the bed next to James. She rested her head on his shoulder then sat up and said 'Why can't you just stay tonight, then go to Sirius' tomorrow?'

'Because that, Miss Evans, would be breaking the tradition'

'So' she whined.

He looked down into her beautiful green eyes and kissed her. He stood up and grabbed his bag

'See-ya tomorrow Evans'.

And with that he apperated to Sirius' house.


	2. Chapter 2

It was seven o'clock that morning and James was up and dressed drinking his tea, Sirius on the other hand was snoring loudly and occasionally mumbling. Over with Lily, she was half was through her own tea when she heard a knock at the door. Lily jumped up quickly and walked over to the door and opened it, to see her mother and big sister Petunia.

'Mum, Petunia' she exclaimed.

'Oh, lily dear' Lily's mother said hugging her tightly, Petunia merely scowled.

'Mum, I thought you were going to meet me at the wedding'

'Well, I heard your friend couldn't make it so I thought I would help you get ready' she said grinning.

By nine thirty Lily had her dress on and her hair and makeup done to perfection and was on her way to the wedding. At Sirius' things weren't going as smoothly. James and Sirius had been arguing for twenty minutes about whether or not lily would show.

'James!' Sirius yelled 'She will be there, can you please stop worrying'

James just ignored him and flopped on the couch.

'James!' he yelled once more 'get your butt up off my couch and to your wedding'

He didn't move. 'Fine then, if you don't go I s'pose she'll go find someone else, perhaps Snivellus?' at this James jumped up.

'But Padfoot you don't understand, what if she's not there!'

'Well, there is only one way to find out isn't there?'

James sighed 'I guess your right.'

'of course I'm right' Sirius said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

James and Sirius arrived at the wedding where they saw over one hundred people sitting in chairs beside the isle. James turned around and took a step away but Sirius stopped him and dragged him up to the isle. Within seconds the beautiful Lily Evans came walking up the isle with her dad on her arm. James' jaw dropped when he saw her (he quickly closed his mouth as lily came closer). She reached the end of the isle, her father kissed her cheek then went and sat between his wife and eldest daughter. Lily stood next to James. She looked up at him, he smiled at her. They both turned to face each other smiling widely and joined hands.

'We are gathered here today for the marriage of Lily Evans and James potter' Lily smiled even wider at the sound of his name. The minister began again 'do you Lily Evans, promise your heart to James, to be with him in sickness and in health?'

'I do' she said not taking her eyes off of James.

'and do you James Potter, promise your heart to Lily, to be with her in sickness and health?'

James winked at Lily before saying 'I do'

The minister turned to James and said 'you may now kiss your bride' and so he did.


End file.
